Refuge
by Dream-Bliss
Summary: The terrible deed has been done and can't be changed, so Gene has to seek refuge from all of this madness. Galex, my first ever fic so be kind! I do not own the BBC or any of it's characters. Rated K for language.
1. On The Run

**Chapter 1 – On The Run**

The dark cloud hung over his conscious like a bad memory, but not a single rain drop spilt from it's silken surface. Only blood and tears poured over his mind, washing over the best of his words, the best of his feelings. Loneliness was not enough punishment to serve him against his sin. His friends had all but abandoned him; his colleagues, his men. Those that had once looked up to him now turned their disgusted faces away, leaving him to rot in his own self-hatred that he felt right now.

Hiding in his home was no good. He'd had to quickly run, far from the station, away from his troubles. Truth be told, this was not very much like him. In usual circumstances, he would never back down and always stand his ground. But nobody believed him. They hadn't seen what had really happened, only heard what he'd said before.

_And you dare to get in my way, I swear to God, I will kill you._

They'd all heard it. None of them would ever doubt that he could possibly hold up a gun and fire. Many times he had felt like pulling the trigger on that mouthy tart, but never had he thought that he would actually commit the crime. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have fired, his aim was out of line, he should've known that he would miss by inches. Funny what can happen in two seconds flat.

Gene Hunt was on the run. He'd not even had a chance to pack any bags, he'd had to escape straight away. He felt like a convict, even thought he knew the truth. It didn't stop him feeling like he was to blame. Blurry eyed, he thought back to the day when everything had gone wrong…

oOoOo

_Apparently in slow motion, Alex fell to the floor, her expression stuck in what could've been perceived as shock or terror. She didn't look up as Gene called her name. He tried again. She was now laid out across the concrete floor, blood seeping through her thin clothing and dribbling into a pool beside her. He stood over her, his gun still smoking in his hand. From this angle, it was easy to see that her pupils had glazed over and she was no longer in consciousness. He froze where he stood, a wash of guilt and tragedy cleansing him. He didn't even notice as Ray, Chris and Shaz entered the scene, standing with him to stare at their DI as she died slowly on the cold, cold ground. It was Shaz who had spoken first._

"_You… you've shot her." The girl whispered, before her fiancée took her into his arms and allowed her to sob gently into his jacket. But Chris himself looked like he was the one who needed moral support. His face was scrunched into pain._

"_What happened?" He asked faintly._

_Gene couldn't answer. He didn't move. His eyes never left hers. They stared back, empty._

"_Guv?" Chris began again. "What happened?"_

"_Shut up, yer div." Ray croaked, unable to initiate proper sarcastic tone of voice. "Call an ambulance."_

"_Right, yeah." Chris moved away, carefully removing the sobbing Shaz from his chest; she pawed after him, unable to stand properly by herself. Poor girl. Chris spoke into his radio softly. "Ambulance needed, emergency…"_

_Ignoring everything around him was quite easy, it seemed to Gene. He could stand there forever – it felt like he had been doing._

"_Guv…" Ray's voice broke through his silence. "Was it you?"_

"_Yeah." Gene managed, all his fight lost._

"_How come? Tell me."_

"_I…I…" The words failed him, but he had to explain. Ray had been his old mate since the beginning, it wasn't fair to leave him in the dark. "…there was a struggle. She was going to kill her… I had to shoot…"_

"_You shot Drake then?" Ray continued._

"_Yeah. Yeah I did."_

"_Bloody hell."_

"_How could you?" Shaz yelled, voice breaking at random points in her sentences. "I knew you were wicked but I didn't think you had it in you to be so… ugh, you've killed her! She's gonna die, and it's all your fault! When you said… I didn't think you'd go through with it!"_

"_Shazzer…" Chris began to comfort her, holding her close and rubbing his hand up and down her arm._

"_Look, Guv," Ray sounded defeated. "We've gotta arrest yer…"_

"_No!" Gene managed to lose the trance he had found himself under, snapping his head up to frown at his colleagues. "No… I didn't… well, I did, but… no…"_

"_Get him!" Shaz cried. "He shot her!" They could hear the ambulance approaching._

_It was then that Gene had given them the slip, having to elbow Ray in the face to avoid the cuffs, pushing past Chris mournfully and racing through the coppers towards the Quattro…_

oOoOo

He was driving now, had been for days. He'd only stopped once when he'd heard the news that DI Alex Drake was in a coma. How could he not visit her? But his plans for her awakening had not worked out, and he had only been greeted by angry nurses who recognised his face as wanted, so he'd had to dash. Thinking through, he realised solemnly that the station would have his car on record: the registration, make, colour, everything. They'd trace it eventually, even if it took forever. He was going to get caught.

"Sorry." He muttered as he stamped on the breaks. "Gotta go."

He exited his precious vehicle with reluctance, but hurriedly as he knew that more important things were at stake – his life, for example. If Bolly didn't wake up from her coma soon, he would have to spend a life-time of punishment. But no, it wasn't his prison sentence that would be his comeuppance. It would be the thought of never seeing her face again, just replaying that scene over and over in his mind.

Gene jogged through the soggy London streets at night, searching for refuge somewhere for a while. There was no where he could go. He was trapped. He would be caught.

Bollinger Knickers would never see him again.

_This is not the end of the fic, this is just the beginning. I only wrote this much because I wanted to see if anyone would like it. Criticism welcome, please R&R, thanks. _


	2. Escape Plan

**Chapter 2 – Escape Plan**

The décor wasn't exactly fashionable, apparently still stuck in the 70's, but Gene guessed he liked it back then. Everything had seemed so simple back in Manchester. Ever since he had arrived in London, complications took over his life. Before, he had a job and a wife, colleagues who stayed how police officers should be. Now, his wife had left him, most of the coppers he knew were bent, even one of his own had nearly crossed the pavement – and now he didn't have a job because he'd almost killed the woman that he… no, he couldn't even say it. He disgusted himself.

Forgetting about those thoughts, Gene took another look around the room he was sat in. It was dark, brown and beige, with damp taking up one corner near to the ceiling. The furniture was lapse – only two wooden chairs and a cupboard filled with plates and mugs. This place had obviously been abandoned long ago, and Little Jimmy had took it as his own (like he did most things).

Little Jimmy came into the room now, not looking too happy about the company he now kept, two mugs of tea in his hand. A plate of biscuits occupied his other. He had acquired his name not long back; a bank robber of about 5ft, small and rat like with beady eyes that seemed to twitch uncontrollably. His first encounter with Gene had been to do with his theft, but he had soon leant that being a snout was a lot easier than coming up with master plans and carrying out massive burglaries. He sat on the other wooden chair that was off angle to Genes, giving him a look up and down before nodding.

"What have you done that's so terrible then?" He asked in his whining tone.

"Need to know." Gene grabbed his mug quickly. "How comes you stuck yourself in this place, eh? Prospect of prison too much for you?"

"And you, apparently, so let's not go there." Jimmy bit back. It was silent for a little while longer. "I hope you're paying me for this."

"No chance." Gene grunted. "I haven't got anythin' on me and I'll be headin' off at first light."

"Where you goin', Mr Hunt?" Jimmy over-emphasized the word 'Mr' and added a sarcastic raise of the eyebrows. "Anywhere nice? You really are on the run from the law, aren't you?"

"You want a smack?" Gene sniped, clenching. "Look, I only wanted a place to stay for the night, so keep it shut, alright? Any bastard comes for me, I'm not here, right? As soon as a get summat, I'll pay yer."

Another silent pause as the rat man considered this offer. Money, just for keeping quiet? DCI Hunt really was in trouble, wasn't he?

"I still don't understand why you came to me." Little Jimmy shrugged, not answering the question.

"Cos I did yer a deal. You owe me one. I don't collar yer for that robbery, you became me personal source, right? You win, cos you get paid. Well, this is what you owe me, just one night, and you're gettin' paid ASAP so do the deal."

"Alright!" Jimmy reached out a hand and shook Gene's already outstretched one. "You can have the room upstairs, but it's a bit dusty. If any coppers come…"

"Say I'm not 'ere, never have been."

"Why would they come here anyway? Why would here be the first place they look?"

"Cos I parked me car out front…" Gene almost sounded defeated. "I'm gunna 'av to leave it, they'll trace it."

Jimmy liked this, a sneer appearing on his small lips. This was so funny, DCI Hunt without his Quattro! That red racer was the man's life-line, without that car he was completely lost. On their first encounter, Jimmy had tried to nick it as a get-away vehicle, but that had ended in blood. Nothing could or would stand in the way of Gene and his car – except the law. This must've been torture for him.

"I'm going bed." Jimmy said after half an hour of staring into space and wondering what was happening. "I suppose you always have been a lardy bastard, but you won't snitch on me. No point both of us going down. How are you going to get anywhere without money?"

Gene looked up and cringed. Damn.

*****

The night was already there, the moonlit sky shining through the window of Gene's dusty bedroom. He was lost in his thoughts once again, still relaying that scene in his mind – over and over and over and over and over – it felt like a far off tale, some kind of bedtime story designed for nightmares. Another world, another person. Another Bolly. What would she be doing right now? Probably nothing, still and unmoving in her comatose state. And it was all his bloody fault. He couldn't sleep, not knowing that the Met was after him and that she could die any moment. She had to wake up and tell everyone that it hadn't been his fault. She had to wake up anyway, so that he could once again see her beautiful hazel eyes and dream of another time, another place. He wanted her to wake up so that they could go back to work as normal, argue and shout and scream their lungs dry, disagree on every aspect of life until the evening where they would retreat to Luigi's and everything would seem alright. They would get pissed and laugh and love and enjoy the moment. Then to sleep where they could dream.

Nothing would be like that again.

*****

It was first light, and as Gene had promised, he got up straight away having not slept all night. Little Jimmy was waiting downstairs, making bacon and toast. So tempted by the smell that he was, Gene couldn't help but find his way into the kitchen and watch over the small man.

"You're going then?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"As promised." Gene muttered. "So get your panties out of that huge twist before I have to wedge it out."

"Calm down." Jimmy smirked, taking the piss. "Listen, I know I'm not your favourite person in the world, but I did put you up for the night, and I've got a little tip for you, so…"

"Okay, okay, alright." Gene sat down, realising that perhaps he was being a little unfair. But why should he play nice? His life was ruined.

"Some loader lorries are heading up North later. Hop on, they won't mind you being there, they're mates of mine." Jimmy began. "I thought you'd probably wanna be as far from London as possible – they're headin' through Manchester on their way up."

"Manchester?" Gene almost stuttered – a sure sign that he wasn't feeling himself.

"Yeah, back home. That is where you're accent is from, init?"

"Yeah, yeah." Gene puffed out his breath wearily, considering the prospect of going all the way back home, back to his roots. Back to where everything had been normal. "Right, yeah. Perfect."

"What are you going to do once you're there?" Jimmy wondered aloud as he turned over a couple of rashes of bacon.

"That's my problem." Gene mumbled. "Burn that bridge when I get to it."


	3. One Last Look Back

Chapter 3 – One Last Look Back

The haulage firm were not legitimate, Gene knew that much. The logo was all wrong and the driver looked like he could eat anyone alive. The brown bags being thrown into the back of the lorry were leaking white powder, and all of this was being done in the shadows of an old warehouse, away from prying eyes. Worse still, these people were reluctant to get moving straight away.

"Oi, mate," Gene found his voice raising. "Little Jimmy reckoned you could take me up to Manchester early morn."

"Well then Jim lied." The driver said with a sigh. "We're leaving at 10, take it or leave it. You should count yourself looking you're getting a lift at all."

Gene looked up to the sky in desperation, only to find that the murky building was covering over him. Was this what it would always be like now – living in hiding? Keeping his head low until the fuzz finally left him alone? He didn't even know if they _were_ looking for him or not. Well, obviously they would be. It's not everyday one of there own shoots a fellow colleague after sending out numerous threats towards her.  
Gene's stomach flinched and grumbled, as if to tell him that dwelling only made it hurt worse. He bent down and lifted a small metal scaffolding pole from the ground that had obviously been abandoned along with the hopes and dreams of this old warehouse. It was heavy in his hands – it took his mind off things.

"So I've got a ruddy hour to spare?" He spoke.

"I don't make the rules!" The driver snarled.

"Well that gives me a chance." Gene said quietly. "I'm going to the 'ospital to visit… a friend.

"What friend?" The driver made the connection relatively quickly as the hint of a smile flickered across his accusing lips. "Oh aye? Jim told me you were, err, running from the law, as it were. Who you been beating? Call yourself a detective inspector?"

"You want this pole shoving up your jacksie?" Gene threatened, taking a confident step forward, the metal cylinder swaying dangerously in his right hand. The old him wouldn't think twice about carrying out that exact statement right here, right now – but the new him wouldn't think at all. The pain and fear was so great in his heart that the thought of a weapon being placed in his hands actually scared him. He dropped the pole and the driver gave a satisfied smile as he moved to sit in his lorry.

"10 'o' clock, sharp." He told Gene. "That's when we're going, don't be late."

oOoOo

It was a very stupid and frankly suicidal thing to do; to go back to the hospital and try to be heard once again. Nothing will have changed, and deep down he knew that, somewhere deep in his subconscious. But his heart ached and his memory grew weary – he just had to see her. Just to check up on her, make sure that her machinery was still okay. Just to see if he could shake her out of that coma and back into the real world. Gene would not be able to bear it if she died. Death was the one things that he could not cope with. Death had driven him to London, and now it was teetering on the edge of driving him insane.

As he walked through the clinical corridors with his head down and collar turned up, he thought to himself: _now I really do feel like a bloody criminal. Sneaking in, hiding behind my coat, I'll be gone before long. I'm no better than the rest of that nancy scum out there. I shot her. And now I'm doing what every criminal does after they too have shot a person – running away from my responsibility._

Would he ever see his men again? Would he ever get to see that floppy haired git, Christopher, marry his beloved (if not a bit dozy) Shaz? That was something he didn't want to miss, because for all the insults and jokes that he put Chris through, he felt like a father to that lad. And Ray – his best mate, always had been. Through thick and thin, they'd been together, fighting the bastards out there. And now Ray was fighting him. It just didn't seem right.

Having found the right ward, and now the right bed, Gene felt himself tense up and swallowing a gasp of horror as he once again got to see what terribleness he had inflicted upon Alex Drake. Her body seemed to frail, so dead. Hooked up to about four machines, all of them beeping out her heart beat like some kind of horrific toy. Her eyes were closed, just like before, tight shut but dreaming. The good sign of her eyeballs moving beneath her lids at least comforted Gene. She wasn't dead yet. With a deep breath, he moved even further towards her, taking the seat beside her bed and falling into it's foam padding. Unthinkingly, he reached out to touch her hand. One feel of her fingers and he retracted, shocked by their raw iciness, their bitter stiffness. He knew that they hadn't moved in a long time. But as unnerved by this as he was, he determinedly grabbed her hand, forcing her fingers to close around his knuckles so that it at least felt like she was clinging on too.

"I know you can't 'ere me, Bolls." He began to mutter softly, afraid that the nurses would come back and throw him out once more. "Just thought I'd give you an update. So, err… I'm off up to Manchester in a bit, back to me homeland, if yer like. You won't ever 'av to see me again. I can forgive yer if you 'ate me, I 'ate myself as well. It was a stupid thing to do, to think I could shoot at her without hittin' you instead. I don't care if yer never wanna see me face again. All I ask is that you wake up, Bolly. Don't wanna see you like this, I don't want our last meetin' to be like this. You're not even smilin', where's that smug smile, eh? Do me that favour, and wake up before the cops get me for shootin' yer. Ray don't believe the truth, Shaz definitely dunt and I don't even think Chris knew what happened. They're all against me, Alex. Please… snap out of it." A clip-clop of heels suggested to Gene that a nurse was on her merry way and that he must wrap up his miniature speech quickly. "Look, I gotta go. If you do wake up, and yer forgive me, which I highly doubt, but if yer do, I'm back of GMP. Ring us, tell us you're alright. Bye, Bolls."

A footfall from behind warned Gene that he was no longer alone. Great – was this another nurse, ready to call the cops and have him arrested? Maybe being in prison would be better than a life time without her. Gene turned slowly, allowing his hand to slip from Alex's, letting it hang dead beside her body.

A familiar face greeted his curiosity, and Gene couldn't help but feel like this was probably it. He faced the newcomer and sighed. The newcomer shook his head and sighed.

"What are you doing here?"


	4. What Friends Are For

Chapter 4 – What Friends Are For

The newcomer tilted his head slightly. "Well? What are you doing here?"

Gene smirked slightly, glad for all of his life that it was only poor DC Chris Skelton. If it had been anyone else, he really would have been in big trouble, but this dope hadn't known how to react so it was highly unlikely that he'd know what to do now. And anyway, due to his pathetic attempts at being a bent copper, Gene wasn't the only person who deserved being locked up right now. He could definitely use that in his defence.

"I could ask you the same question." He told Chris.

"Shaz wanted to visit DI Drake." Chris answered truthfully, indicating to the huge bunch of colourful flowers that weighed down his right arm. In the other hand he had a stalk of green grapes, a couple missing from their roots. For once he wasn't wearing those damn white jeans and denim jacket that made him look like such a poof. No, now he was in complete black, almost as if he was attending a funeral. Gene laughed inside his head.

"She's not your DI at the moment, Christopher." Gene said, trying to keep his boss-like hold on Chris, not wanting him to slip under the same category as Ray had – the enemy.

"Yeah, well." Chris bit back quickly, a sharp expression pulling over his eyebrows. "You're not my DCI anymore… _Gene._"

"Oi! Don't talk to me like that, you were the one taking back-handers."

"But you… shot… Alex." Chris struggled with the words. It looked like he was about to explode with confusion and torture. His poor face was contorted with pain and wonder, and Gene suddenly realised how much this new revelation that his Guv could possibly be capable of this was too much for the lad to bear.

"Right." Gene squared up to Chris suddenly. "Remember back in Manchester when I was gonna be done on a murder charge? It's like that. I dint do a thing."

"Except you did." Shaz entered the conversation, a plastic cup of water in hand, sneaking up behind Chris and planting a hand on his shoulder, as if claiming him as her own. "I don't care whatever you did back when you weren't here, because you did shoot Alex and that's not gonna change. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You think I'm not?" Gene argued back. "Trust me, I'm paying the bloody price 'ere!"

"Good." Shaz muttered, taking a sip of her water quickly and almost hiding behind Chris.

"Chris." Gene turned his attention back to his former colleague, looking straight into his weird coloured eyes (he never did get used to one being green and the other being blue) and put his hand on his heart as if swearing an oath. "I did not shoot Alex on purpose. It was an accident, and you've gotta believe me. No one else does, I just wanted to visit her before I head back up to… err…" Gene stopped short; he'd said too much.

"You going back… home?" Chris sounded almost horrified. "I thought you said you were leaving that behind yer?"

"He's trying to escape prison, Chris." Shaz explained, quick to judge. "Its far from London and everything, he's just being a criminal. Leave him, baby."

But Chris wouldn't move. He stared at Gene, who knew that this must have been painful for everyone. It wasn't one of those awkward moments, no. This was like leaving home without his children, leaving them to fend for themselves. Like putting his dogs in the kennels whilst he goes on holiday, but just forgetting to get them back. Somehow it was obvious that he would not return, and this put a bleak atmosphere in the ward. Chris's eyes glanced at Alex, then back at Gene.

"You were saying goodbye." He whispered.

"Look, I'm sorry, but…"

"You can't leave us, Guv."

"Guv?"

"We can help."

"Chris! Shut up!" Shaz interjected.

"No." Chris stood his ground. "I'm sick of being told what to do. And I don't want you to leave us, Guv. We'll find out a way o' gettin' you off the 'ook. You did the same for me."

"How?" Gene was interested, even though he knew damn well that Chris would not be clever enough to sort this out by himself, and Shaz would not let him even if he did. But when Chris did not answer, they all knew that their was no other choice than for Gene to keep running. Well, Shaz had an option, but it only involved hand-cuffs and bars.

As one, all three looked back at Alex's sleeping figure. Shaz tilted her head and held back a single tear. Chris put the flowers on the side for the nurses to sort out, and then placed the grapes beside them, taking one to eat for himself. Shaz slapped his hand. Gene didn't move. He just watched Alex's eyes, seeing her eyeballs move under her lids again, dreaming. So peaceful. He'd miss those eyes.

"We found the Quattro." Chris croaked suddenly. "You've left it."

"Yes, Chris." Gene answered, annoyed that this subject had been brought up again. There wasn't enough room in his heart to ache after another loss in his life.

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't want to be found, Chris." He sighed. He was also going to miss Chris's complete idiocy.

He was going to miss everything in this shitty city.

"Ray lost his loyalty, didn't he?"

"You better go." Chris said, avoiding the question and lightly whacking his arm. "Guv. I'll make sure no one knew you were 'ere."

"I won't!" Shaz scowled.

"You will." Chris turned to her quickly. "Please. For me."

She considered this, taking her time. It must've been a minute or so before she finally nodded. "Alright. But not for him. Just cos I love you."

Gene smiled at her – something which had not happened in all the time she had worked for him. He walked away from Alex's bed, but somehow without reluctance. He didn't want to see her again, not like that. It wasn't a memory he would be particularly fond of. He was trying his hardest as he walked down the ward not to turn back, when suddenly he couldn't help himself and he swirled round on one foot, not very gracefully either.

"Oi, div!" He shouted, and Chris looked up – he knew his place. "When's the wedding?"

"Next week, Wednesday." Chris answered, a smile developing in his expression. "You gonna be there?"

"In spirit. Always in spirit."

And Gene made a choice there and then. He wasn't ever going to forget Christopher Skelton and his confident soon-to-be Sharon Skelton.

oOoOo

Ten 'o' clock on the dot and Gene was in the back of a lorry, laying on top of stinking brown bags, trying his hardest not to breath in, in case of white powder consumption. He would be in Manchester by 14:00 if they were lucky with the traffic. And he didn't care anymore, because he knew that now he at least had one person he could count on the pick up the phone once in a while.  
Going back to his roots wouldn't be so bad, even. He could visit his old stomping ground and catch up with lost loves. He could see Sam's grave and take proper time to grieve instead of just running from the pain. He could see if Annie was doing alright, any promotions she may have been given. He could go back to The Railway Arms and see Nelson. He could see the wife and find out exactly why she left him. There were so many unanswered questions and forgotten missions that needed to be done. And Gene Hunt would do them all.

_Again, this fic is NOT finished, I just needed to stop it like that because it may be left hanging for a while before I go further. I haven't watched Life On Mars yet, but my friend has told me that I can watch it on youtube, so I've got to get a better knowledge of that before I can even try to describe the old characters and destinations. If you think I should put this in the cross-over section, please say when you review my chapter, thanks x _


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 5 – Home Sweet Home**

Gene hunt stretched his limbs and yawned. It had been a long journey – how many friggin' service stations did they need to stop at? He found himself in a new factory as the back of the lorry opened its doors. Daylight did not flood in as he had hoped, because this place was even filthier than the previous. The driver of the vehicle was the one opening the doors up, and he grinned at Gene and patted a nearby sack.

"Get out then." He said, still smiling. "This short stop is costing us money. We've gotta go."

"Yeah, thanks for the ride." Gene muttered unkindly, massaging his aching back before hopping out and taking a look around.

Just another factory. Nice and discrete. Typically dusty and not very pleasant to smell. "See you bastards in the next life."

"You too." The driver laughed and got back in the lorry. Gene watched him drive away, knowing that his life in London was now nothing. A fresh new start in a stank old city was just what he needed to shake the demons away.

oOoOo

Nelson was a good man. He'd always given out the best advise to the craziest of customers, he'd let wild police officers use his pub as a playground and never once complained. In fact, most of the time he laughed along with them and worried about the damage later.

So why was it that the world decided to turn it's back on him? Why was the debt suddenly so important, the damage too great, that fate just couldn't hold back any longer? The rate of customers had gone down, plummeted, since CID had changed. Those newcomers had decided that alcohol wasn't for them. Only very few of the old members of The Railway Arms ever turned up, and even then they didn't drink much. The money wasn't coming in and Nelson had no way of paying for this place.

The Railway Arms was losing business. It was failing.

Nelson was cleaning a glass solemnly, his back turned to the empty room, when he heard the door swing open. He didn't bother to see who it was, because he had a feeling that the debt collectors had finally found him.

"Bottle o' single malt, ta." Came a familiar voice.

Nelson grinned from ear-to-ear and turned with such enthusiasm that he almost broke his ankles.

"Mr Hunt!" He exclaimed in his very broad (but very fake) Jamaican accent. "What brings you to these parts, hmm?"

"Your hospitality, of course." Gene joked, but without a hint of laughter on his face.

"What is it?" Nelson sighed, leaning on the bar.

"Can't say." Gene shook his head. "You're the only mate I've got left that isn't stuck in bloody London, so I'm not about to lose you as well."

Nelson didn't bother to dig any deeper. He understood that sometimes there were things that people had to keep to themselves. This was one of those moments. If Mr Hunt wanted to say, he would eventually release his emotions. But this man was very good at keeping things inside, which couldn't be good for his health. Nelson would ease it out over the next few weeks without intruding, just to help an old friend.  
Gene downed his glass of whiskey in two seconds flat, face still not changing. Looking out at nothing, just staring, like he was thinking about something. And then he blinked several times and shook his head.

"You can't keep on like this." Nelson pointed out, pouring another.

"I can get it out o' me head." Gene muttered, much to himself than the poor barman. "Just… re-playing it over and over."

"Something happened down south?" Nelson wondered, frowning but still not trying to sound nosy.

"Doesn't matter." Gene downed the next drink just as easily as the last, and Nelson realised that he would soon drink himself to death he didn't get any help.

"You know what I do when there's nothing else?" He offered some of his famous advice whilst he did another whiskey. "I don't give up. When times a hard, you've got to find a light. Do something about it. Keep on living."

"That's all very nice and frilly," Gene began to lose his temper. "But how the bloody hell do I keep on living when she…" He stopped short, already having said too much once again. All of this pressure on his mind was starting to take its toll.

"She?" Nelson smirked. "This is about a girl?"

"Woman." Gene corrected, cross. "A… a beautiful woman. Legs that went up to ya-ya. Gorgeous, Nelson. And almost mine."

"Almost?" Now Nelson was interested. This didn't sound like the old Gene Hunt he had known.

"I shot her." Gene croaked out.

Nelson tried not to look to shocked or horrified. If he knew Mr Hunt, then he knew that he would never shoot someone for no reason. There had to be something deeper. Something wrong. But he would let Mr Hunt say in his own time, asking questions wouldn't get him anywhere. At least this short pause would give him time to try and think up of some really good advise that would be valid for this kind of situation. What use is it being a barman if you can't help the punters?

Hours past. No one had said anything. And no one else had entered the bar. Gene found himself looking around and feeling sorry for his ex-barman. He had missed this bar, the filth, the dirt, and the regulars. Where had the regulars gone? It was only Ray Chris and himself that had left, so where was the rest of CID? It was almost 10:00pm!

"Nelson, where is everyone?" Gene slurred his words.

"Since you left, business hasn't been good." Nelson hung his head, pretending to be busy cleaning a glass that didn't need cleaning. "You were good punters, you and those two followers of yours. And next to them it was…" Nelson stopped suddenly, and his eyes became shiny and wide.

"Sam Tyler." Gene pursed his lips. "Damn idiot. Why did he have to go an' die? Everythin' went down hill from then."

"I'm sure he's laughing at you from above, Mr Hunt." Nelson smiled.

"Yeah, jammy bastard." Gene sighed. "He gets heaven, I get a gorgeous bird that I end up puttin' in a friggin' coma. And then everyone hates me, no one believes me. I 'av to run from the bloody law an' hide up 'ere until… I dunno. Until Alex wakes up and tells 'em that I didn't mean to do it. I can't even look at 'er again even if she does wake up, cos I'll just see it happenin' again and it'll kill me. Why am I even tellin' you all this? Oh yeah, guilty criminals always tell people about what they did, life story, yadda yadda yadda."

"That," Nelson added, confused. "And a few drops of alcohol in the system. You should go home, Mr Hunt, get some rest."

"Where's home?" Gene moaned, almost falling from his stool.

"Can't help you there, my friend." Nelson shrugged. "They're taking this place tomorrow. You'll have to work it out for yourself. Who do you have left here who would be willing to help get you back on your feet?"

"If I knew that, I'd be there." Gene gurgled, finally on two legs but swaying from side-to-side. "Probably a friendly gutter or a dogs arse. See you, Nelson."

"Goodbye, Mr Hunt."

oOoOo

Gene stumbled through the murky streets of Manchester at night, thinking about where he'd feel most at home. And then the answer came to smack him right in the face. Perhaps angry emotions mixed with a drunken mind were not the right partnership to coming up with this answer, but he felt that it was definitely the only place he could escape to right now.


	6. A Warm Welcome and a Helping Hand

**Chapter 6 – A Warm Smile and a Helping Hand**

Once again, it was Annie Cartwright who had to arrive first at the station. It was beginning to get boring, but the bright and early were always the most efficient throughout the day, so she kept it up at all times. Ever since… the events of 1980… she had never had much to do in the mornings anyway except dress herself and set off to work straight away. A rut was forming, but she didn't seem to care. Always cheery, always with a smile on her face. Forever the chirpy Annie that everyone at A Division knew and loved.

In the locker room, she hung up her coat and stroked the picture on the inside door. He was always grinning up at her, every morning, every evening.  
She entered the empty CID offices and sighed. It was going to be another long day trying to solve the Thompson Case. Three murdered teenagers and no leads. The DCI wouldn't let her have much of a look-in; as far as Peter Bridger was concerned, she was just a woman who had accidentally been mixed up with the big boys. He didn't care about what had happened before, about all of the pain that the station had been put through – no. He'd just been ordered to replace Gene Hunt and snivel around all day, being professional and uptight.

Annie found her place at her old desk, where she had been for the past nine years, borderline ten. She glanced over the pile of paperwork she had collected to catch a glimpse of the DCI's office. For a second, she could've sworn that someone was in there, but she dismissed that for shadows and dust. Not that there was much dust around here anymore…

Annie lifted herself from her seat, wondering if maybe DCI Bridger had come to work early too. Because there was definitely someone in there, moving around. The frosted glass that had been installed last year was pathetic, useless at a time like this. Not to mention that the lights in there had not yet been turned on. Very strange, very peculiar. Annie inched her way towards the office.

She opened the door carefully and respectfully, just in case it really was just her boss – and screamed.

"Whoa, calm down, sweetheart!"

Annie gasped and doubled back, blinked and shook her head. Why was Gene Hunt inside DCI Bridger's office? She walked inside, keeping the door open so she could make sure no one would walk in on them, and immediately tensed at the site of him.

"Mr Hunt…" She tried to smile sweetly, act like she hadn't been surprised. "What are you doing back here?"

"Mingling." Gene barked. "What you going round screamin' for?"

"Sorry," She frowned, taken aback. "I wasn't expecting to see you in here."

"Yeah well." Gene turned up one corner of his lips briefly. "Neither was I. What are you now, love? Chief Inspector?"

Annie laughed. This was surreal – he couldn't really be here. And her, DCI? As if that would ever happen. No, she lived in the real world. But judging by Gene's dirty clothes and worn out expression, he wasn't. He needed her help.

"I'm still a WDC." She explained as he sat himself down at the desk, staring about the room. "Things haven't changed much since you left us behind."

"Oi, we'll 'av none of that." Gene snapped. "I offered you a placement in London and you refused. Anyway, what you talkin' 'bout, 'things ain't changed'? Where's the drab? Where's the dust-mites? What's happened to _my _office?"

"It isn't your office anymore," Annie began. "DCI Bridger has…"

"Who?" Gene cut in. "Replaced me, 'as he?"

"Sort of…"

"Bah, I don't need this place anyway."

"You've got to go now, Mr Hunt."

"Why?"

"They'll be here soon."

"Well that's what I'm here for, isn't it? Check these bastards out."

Annie smirked slightly. He was still the same man as he ever was. Glitz and glamour of Southern life had not stolen him like she'd heard it did to so many others. Maybe it wasn't so great down there after all.

"What's it like?" She asked casually. "In London?"

Gene seemed to tense now, his eyes drifting off to somewhere else, another place. And then he jumped up, slowing dramatically to take another look at the desk. It was neater than last he'd seen it, she imagined. Paper work filed in order instead of being strewn across the wooden table. Pens collectively stored in a red holder, with one pencil that was sharpened so that it could stab and kill anyway who ended up on the receiving end of it. A photo of a young man with brown, thinning hair sat at a picnic with two young girls and a dog. This, of course, was DCI Bridger. It didn't take a genius to work that one out.

But then Gene strolled out of the office. As he wove through the straight, symmetrical desks pointlessly, DS Thorn came in through the double doors. Gene nodded as the man gaped, obviously wondering who the hell this older man was. Annie followed Gene through the desks.

"It's alright." She smiled at DS Thorn, other wise known as Sid. "He's with me. He's a… he's helping with the murder cases."

Gene grunted and continued out. Annie had to jog to keep up with him.

"How did you get in here at night anyway?" She asked, as he marched through the corridors, glaring at anyone who stared his way. "You didn't break in, did you? You look like you could use a drink. Fancy some… water? Mr Hunt, please, wait…"

He wouldn't. He didn't stop striding until they were outside, feeling the cold wind whip at their faces. That was when he decided to narrow his eyes in the direction of a certain car park space. Annie recognised it as where he used to park the Cortina – before it had ended up shaped like a cube. She was sure that too many haunted memories couldn't be good for his spirit.

"Just… try to relax, yeah?" Annie tried, grimacing at her own words.

"Oh, I'm relaxing, love." Gene threw back at her, whirling around to greet her face. "Bloody sunbathing. Or can you not tell past my mysteriously angry face?"

"If you need to sit down and talk about it…"

"I've done enough talking." He pouted. "It's not got me anywhere."

Annie didn't know what else to do. He was obviously back in Manchester for some reason, but there was nothing she could actually think of right now. Not to visit anyone, surly. The reason he had left in the first place was because he'd lost two people. Ray and Chris had only followed their righteous leader, as per usual. He was almost like a God to them.

"Where are Chris and Ray?" She found herself curiously asking, wishing straight away that she hadn't.

"London. Where they should be." Gene muttered, turning away once more and slouching down the steps. "Poor buggers haven't done owt wrong, 'av they?"

Annie didn't think anything by this. She just watched her ex-boss go, giving up on trying to figure out what was wrong.

*****

On his way down the street, a woman smacked into Gene's shoulder as if on purpose, but as soon as he exclaimed his profanities, she seemed too eager to apologise.

"I just didn't see you there." She spoke, and gene snarled, raising his head. She was only a few years younger than he was, all blonde hair and blue eyes. Although very small, she made up for that with a huge, toothy grin that stretched ear-to-ear.

"Popped my bloody shoulder out o' place." Gene ignored her smile, too busy wiping the invisible dirt from his jacket.

"Be more careful next time I see ya then." She hesitated before heading to her destination. Gene didn't care where she went, as long as she wasn't near him.

Why had he thought that he could just walk back into GMP and they'd welcome him with open arms? Even Little Miss Detective hadn't even given him at least a handshake or embrace. Maybe he hadn't done what he'd supposed to have done – left an imprint. He'd been replaced, forgotten. He was useless in this place that maybe once was home, but no felt like a strange land.

What was he doing here? He should be by Alex's side, not digging up old roots.

Gene stumbled through the streets, unsure of where to go. The Railway Arms seemed like his best bet.

*****

Many drinks later, at around lunch time, Gene was bladdered and propping himself up by his elbows at the bar. Nelson looked concerned, but what did he care what some lousy Jamaican thought of him? He had greasy dreadlocks, but you didn't see Gene ready and waiting with a pair of scissors, did you? Whoa, Gene could tell from his sudden thoughts of even attempting to be horrid about Nelson that he was indefinitely drunk. The guy was a good guy… he loved him… so… much…

"I'm gonna go." Gene's words slurred into one another, causing his sentence to sound slushy and inaudible.

"Where you off, man?" Nelson wondered. "You shouldn't stalk the streets in your state. Stay a while."

"I'm no good in here." Gene swallowed loudly. "I 'av to show my expertise to the world outside… show 'em whose boss!"

"Who?" Nelson inquired, shaking his head. "Maybe lay off the beer, mon brave, but don't upset the neighbours. Have a sit down."

"Stools uncomfy."

"That's not even a word."

"Is."

The doors burst open at this point, and Annie came in, out of breath but with a smile on her face. "I thought I'd find you in here."

"What do you want?" Gene screwed up his face and took a swing for some empty space behind his stool, almost falling off in the process. He regained his balance and swore at the invisible foe that had upset him so much. Nelson shook his head and widened his eyes in a plea at Annie. She took this as her cue to help sort this mess out.

"Come on." She soothed, taking hold of his arm. "I'm gonna take you home and look after you until you get back on your feet. Sam wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. You're going to tell me what's troubling you on the way. Hurry up, I'm not supposed to have wondered from the group." She stopped there, laughing at her own sentence. "I feel like a kid! Come on, Mr Hunt."

Reluctantly and against his own will and conscious, Gene stood as she pulled him up and tried his hardest not to put his whole weight on the poor woman. They stumbled from the pub, Annie lifting his arm over her shoulder with difficulty.

"So what's so bad about London that you had to come back to this dump? I thought it was supposed to be glamorous and busy over there."

"Supposed to be." Gene agreed sleepily. "Scum follows me everywhere, only this time they play cockney twats. Gun gets into the wrong blokes hand, he shoots, the lady dies." He sagged in her arms, perhaps forgetting the position she was in. "Bolly is in a coma, Cartwright. And it's all my fault."

"Speak sense." Annie wheezed, pushing his weight against herself instead of letting it fall onto her. "What is it?"

"I shot the lady." He stopped walking and look into her eyes. "I'm the piece of scum."

_Sorry if I don't do the LOM characters justice, especially Annie who I found difficult to write for. I accept criticism, so don't feel that you have to be kind! _


	7. A Place in the Universe

**Chapter 7 - A Place in the Universe**

Oh, how Gene remembered this house. With it's yellow flower-patterned walls and soft carpet, the netting int he window that still bared the hole from Christmas '78 when they had told Ray to set fire to his alcohol in a drunken dare contest. The sofa was still in the same position since his last visit and the table was probably the only piece of furniture that was modern and brand new. Well, Annie had always been nagging Sam to buy a new one, because one of the legs was wobbly. It might've fallen and hurt someone.

Annie herself was busy in the kitchen, fixing up some tea for when Gene felt like waking up. He'd taken the armchair, because he had said that he didn't want to sleep. Of course, she thought he was still drunk and had laid out the pillows and blankets for him to use. He hadn't used them, but he had fallen asleep in a sitting up position, head lulling to his left side. He was awake now, though, the kettle was noisy and had snapped him from his nightmare. A part of him didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. On one hand, it was killing him to have to see the images that scarred his mind and haunted him every night. But on the other, it was the only place where he'd ever get to see Bolly's smiling face again.

Annie came through with the tea, grinning when she saw that Gene was getting himself comfortable. He took his drink, felt the boiling hot liquid searing down his throat, burning in his stomach, but he didn't care. Pain was nothing to him anyone, he had finally become numb. All that mattered was that he drank this and got out of town before the sun rose properly. Annie didn't approve of this behaviour; her nursing side pumped into action and she snatched the porcelien cup from his hands before any real damage could be done to his insides.

"Mr Hunt, you can't do that." She insisted, putting it down on the new table of hers. "Wait for it to cool down, you'll hurt yourself."

"Wasn't botherin' me." Gene shrugged, unable to think of a quick come-back that involved sexism or wit.

Annie stared at him for a good long while before coming to her own perfect conclusion. "You're under a lot of stress, aren't you? I can see that. Somethings upsetting you, Mr Hunt, and you need to let me help you. Somethings happened."

"I told you last night what bloody happened." Gene grunted, reaching for his tea ocne again - but a warning hand lay against his arm, stopping him. He looked at Annie's face, clearly not in the mood for fun and games.

"I was hoping that wasn't true." She looked to the floor. "Who was this lady?"

"I'm not gonna tell yer every detail, Cartwright, i don't wanna talk 'bout it."

"You have to trust me. You came here for a reason, and i hate to see you so..." She trailed off.

"So what?" Gene scrunched his forehead into a frown. "So depressed? So angry? So outta control?"

Annie didn't say anything. She knew what would happen. He was at breaking point - she had done psychology at university, and she knew that when someone starts barking out his sentences and spitting out words in this manner, it meant that they were soon going to unleash all of the information she needed. It was common sense anyway, she'd seen it in films. It was like when people who are about to kill someone tell the victim all of their plans for the future - it was human nature to confide in people. Whoever they are, wherever they are. Sometimes, you just can't help yourself. And knowing this, Annie kept her mouth shut and waited for the single bead of sweat on Gene's forehead to slide down his face until he sighed and gave up.

"She's was beautiful, Cartwright." He began his story, and Annie placed a comforting hand on his arm. "The first day she waltzed into CID, i could tell that she was beautiful. Long legs, perk arse, perfect lips - oh yeah, i wanted her bad. But the more i watched her, the more i saw her for real. Those big round eyes that mocked me. Her inner beauty, Cartwright. That's what i had with me wife, and i knew that i was having the same feeling with her. But i had to hide it. She didn't want me back."

"What was her name?" Annie asked, happy to see this completely different side to Gene Hunt that she never thought she'd ever witness - he actually had feelings, like an actual human being.

"Alex Drake." Gene pronounced each syllable ever so slowly, like he didn't want to letters to escape. "Posh bird, i called her Bolly."

Annie laughed. "Sounds about right! So... what happened?"

"She was insane. Mental. Always talkin', never listenin'. Didn't do what i asked. I was her DCI, the man in charge. But still she danced 'bout doin' her own thing. I told her, i said to her, if she didn't do what i wanted just for this one case... i said i'd kill her. I didn't mean it. Everyone knew i dint mean it. I think. And then that mouthy bird from before comes in, grabs my Bolly. I don't want her to be shot, i don't. I raise me gun... i shoot. But the mouthy tart is gone. And Bolly's on the floor now..."

She coudl see it in his eyes, he wasn't in the hosue anymore. He was remembering. He was there. Annie grabbed Gene into what she hoped was going to be a heart-felt hug, because that was usually what happened about now in the conversation. But he pushed her off with a growl. "Bloody hell, Cartwright, i wanna breath!"

"Sorry." She frowned, sitting back where she had been. "I just thought - "

"Well yer just thought wrong, dint yer?" Gene muttered. "I know what you were doin', and that psychiatry stiff don't work on me."

Annie smirked, hiding it inside her cup as she began her first sip. "Of course it doesn't, Mr Hunt."

*****

It hadn't taken long for the conversation to take a turn, and unsurprisingly, Gene wanted to know about the station. Of course, A Division was in capable hands but he wouldn't believe that until he saw for himself. This straight away rang alarm bells in Annie's head, but she couldn't do a thing about it. When Gene Hunt wanted something, Gene Hunt got it - and then some. So walked up with him, in complete silence, unaware of the anger that was swelling inside of him. Some poxy git had taken over _his _station and had recruted new officers without his say so. Obviously this DCI Bridger didn't realise that Gene was still in charge, and what he says goes.

Gene even followed Annie into the locker room, to which she was shocked. "What if i'd been getting changed?" She had demanded. "Well you're in CID still, so there's no need, is there?" He'd replied. And she'd had to agree with his logic. Maybe he was so alien and cold like she had imagined all those years ago. Maybe he was actually quite clever and thoughtful. Annie opened her locker and Gene nodded at the picture inside.

"You miss him, don't yer." He stated. It was not a question. It was fact.

"Of course." Annie answered, tone stony and hard. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Me too." Gene admitted, and she put her coat inside and slammed the door. "Whoa, Cartwright, take that stick out yer arse, wont yer?"

"Sorry, G - Mr Hunt."

Inside the offices, people were staring. Mainly because most of them remembered their old DCI and couldn't believe he was here. They were acting as if he was a ghost, only one shook his hand and welcomed him back home. Finally, Gene had thought. he was wondering when someone would make him feel like he actually had a place in the universe. There was a plonk with a tray of biscuits in her hands. When she saw Gene, she smiled widely.

"Ey-up, it's you!" She had laughed, and Gene had shuddered at the fact that he remembered her being the woman who'd barged him in the street yesterday. "Fancy seeing you round here. Mind you, tis a small world, innit?"

"Oh, shut up." He muttered, pushing past her as if it was pay-back, and marching towards his old office. "I've got some meetin' and greetin' to be gettin' on with." And he strolled into that office like he'd never left the place, tutting because the broken glass on the door had been replaced with that horrible frosted stuff.

"Excuse me," Said the man inside.

"You're excused." Said Gene.

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing in my office?" Said the man. Gene scowled at who he assumed to be DCI Bridger staring back.


	8. The Awakening

**Chapter 8 - The Awakening**

"What are you doing in my office?"

The man facing Gene Hunt now was tall and thin with a receding hairline of brown and grey, tight hazel eyes with an accusing shine and heavy-shadowed cheekbones that carved down his face.

DCI Bridger was now coming forward, a frown etched across his forehead and chin. He was the complete opposite of what Gene had expected. He was neat, of course, but not at all slimy. There was no sign that he was an utter geek or fun-sucker, he just looked… normal. Old, even. And so Gene straightened his own tie and coughed in discomfort, mildly aware that the rest of CID was watching from behind. This had not been what he had expected at all. How could he act like he was in charge after being taken by surprise?

"Your office?" Gene began, trying not to sound nervous. He recognised his attitude as the one he'd adopted when Lord Scarman had come to inspect his station in London a year ago. The type of attitude he used when speaking to someone above him. "That would make you chief inspector, then?"

"Yes, and you are?" Bridger didn't seem too convinced.

"Uh…"

"This is Mr Gene Hunt, sir." Annie announced, appearing from the doorway and smiling sweetly. A nice attitude that _she _adopted whenever the opportunity arose.

"The old DCI, really?" Bridger suddenly cracked a grin and grabbed at Gene's right hand quickly, shaking him violently. It was only afterwards that Gene realised he was being friendly and not trying to rip his arm off. "Last I heard, you and a couple young men went down to the south. Not to your liking, was it not?"

"You might say that." Gene soured at the mention of that place, turning away. "If you excuse me, _sir_, I've got some business to attend to. Ta muchly."

"Well alright." Bridger had warmed to him instantly, whisking him out of the office and waving him off too. "Thank you for coming to see me, much appreciated. Bye now!"

And then the door slammed shut. Gene, on the other side, grunted but appeared to walk away from what Bridger could make through the frosted glass. Annie was still in his office, as he had intended. She realised that this meeting had gone too quickly, that something was definitely wrong. She made to go for the door, somehow thinking that perhaps he had not realised that she was here, but he pulled back her arm quickly. She looked affronted, but didn't complain.

"What's wrong, sir?" She asked, sincere.

"That man." Bridger breathed out, moved towards his desk and leaned against it with the palms of his hand as if he was suddenly so stress-filled. "Gene Hunt. You do realised what that man did, don't you?"

Annie gulped. "Don't know what you mean, sir."

"Oh, come off it, Cartwright." Bridger laughed. "It was posted to us ages ago, we've had numerous calls. Every station within Manchester has been warned about this man. As I'd never seen him before and they haven't filed a photo through yet, I didn't realise it was him until _you _gave me his name."

"Oh, no, no…" Annie gabbled, aware that she had maybe gotten Gene into serious trouble. "No, you don't understand, he wouldn't hurt a fly… well, that may be an exaggeration, but he would never do those terrible things he's being blamed for…"

"Annie, he shot his own DI." The Guv guffawed. "You can be so sweet, sometimes. But you need to get your pretty little head out of the clouds and wake up. Look, he's dangerous and it's our job to secure him. Where is he living at the moment?"

"At the moment?" Annie looked behind and then forward again, as if it was a secret. "He isn't."

"Then did he just arrive this morning?"

"No…"

"Then where did he base himself?"

"I wouldn't call it that…"

"Where is he hiding?"

Annie couldn't see a way out of this. She had to tell the truth. "Okay, he stayed at mine last night, but it was just one night, just because he was so bladdered. I was just doing and old friend a favour."

Bridger mused this for a second, before shaking his head with a tiny pout on his lips. "No. He's not your friend anymore. And he's certainly not your DCI anymore. I am. I'm your boss, and I say, you're going to stay on our side and help me arrest this man. Right now."

*****

Chris Skelton was yet again at Alex Drake's side, holding her hand in honour of Gene Hunt. At least, he hoped that she'd know that; that wherever she was, inside her head, she knew that Chris was there as a favour to her beloved Gene and that if he could, that man would be here right now. Actually, that wasn't what Chris had thought up. It was what Shaz had said, but he was now thinking it over. He glanced past Alex's body at where Shaz was sat, a magazine in one hand, her eyes constantly flicking from the page to her comatose friend. Chris caught sight of that gleaming engagement ring, knowing that he should be smiling. Truth was, he could never bring himself to enjoy that strip of metal as much as she did. Not after what he had gone through to buy it.

But that was in the past, and he should've been thinking about the future. So he squeezed Alex's hand tight and put on a goofy grin for Shaz.

"Hey, Shazzer," He began in his silly, dumb-struck voice. "Ray got me these right nice cuff-links for the weddin'."

"Yeah?" Shaz beamed back at him, happy that the subject of that special day was the topic, as she had still many things to discuss. After all, it wasn't long now. "That's fab. I've got something blue and borrowed but I still need something old."

"Don't you need somethin' new as well?" Chris frowned.

"Duh, baby, that's the wedding dress." She rolled her eyes and leaned over the bed to reach Chris's lips, where they met and parted just as quickly. No need to disrespect their DI by snogging their hearts out above her frail form. Then again, the doctor had said that her condition was getting better, and that soon she would be almost ready to wake. Well, that was something good at least. Chris thought that maybe he should call the Guv and tell him the good news. Get him back home in time for her eyes to flutter. In time for the wedding…?

"This isn't right." Chris moaned suddenly.

"What isn't?" Shaz replied, head absorbed in her magazine.

"The Guv should be here for us." He continued, looking far off.

"Oh no, Chris, don't start this again." Shaz flopped her reading material onto her knee with a whine, the air of a woman who'd had this conversation too many times. "I only agreed not to tell anyone, so he made his choice and should stick to it. I don't know. If he really cared about DI Drake…" She stopped, unsure whether to carry on or not. Chris didn't say anything, just looked into Alex's eyes. They looked wrong when they didn't have that exotic blue make-up caking her lids and underneath too; the nurses had cleaned her face the day they'd brought her in.

The more Chris stared at her eyes, the more they seemed to move. Then, slowly but surly, he realised that this wasn't just his imagination.

"Shaz, when you're in a coma do your eyes move?"

Shaz laughed. "Underneath your lids, yeah."

"No, I mean do your eyes open a bit and then close again really quickly?" He tried again.

She didn't answer, instead choosing to stand up in one fast movement and allow her mouth to gape. "Oh my God!" She half should, half whispered, and then she looked at Chris. "She's waking up, like the doctor said. Chris!"


	9. The Good News

_I'm unsure whether I like this chapter, but after this one I know where I'm going. This was a kind of filler because I never really thought about how I'd write Alex's awakening. This is all I could come up with, and the last part was completely improvising. Thanks!_

**Chapter 9 - The Good News**

Alex was dreaming, and she knew it. But still she did not see why this could not be her new world. Here, she had Molly and laptops and her favourite TV programs like '_Torchwood'_ and everything was modern. But there was one problem to this whole thing. It felt like she was still dreaming.

Every now and then she'd hear familiar voices, like Shaz and Chris talking about their plans for the future. Just now, she could hear him over the radio, talking about cuff links that Ray was giving him. In her own creepy way, Alex found it amusing. She had grown used to these strange happenings, and they felt like a gossip blog. She found out what Ray really thought of Shaz once, and it wasn't that surprising. He actually quite liked her. She got a daily dose of Shaz and Chris's antics, almost as if they never left her side at that hospital bed in 1982 (if, of course, that was real, which it wasn't, because it couldn't possibly be, it just wasn't logical). The only thing that really bugged Alex about this whole new experience was that there was no sign of Gene.

In the beginning, she had seen Gene on every screen she came across, shouting 'Bolly' on the top of his lungs. After that, she'd dreamt about him several times. He'd only ever returned once to her TV screen one day to tell her that he was leaving, and then there was nothing.

Was that not evidence that her body may well still be in 1982?

Alex sighed as she leant across her kitchen counter, a cup of tea in both hands as she listened carefully to the radio. She felt a headache coming on, but the nurses had told her that it was inevitable after having head surgery a few months ago. Molly was at school, so she didn't have to act like nothing was wrong anymore. It had been quite funny the first couple of days at home; Molly had cried several times over the fact that mummy was screaming at the TV. Poor, poor kid. Alex didn't want to freak her out like that, but some things couldn't be helped. How else were you supposed to handle the fact that a doctor from the 80's was telling you that everything would be okay even though you were supposed to be living in 2009? Oh, God, this was too confusing, the headache was worsening.

"_Shaz, when you're in a coma do your eyes move?" _Chris was saying now. Alex looked up sharply, ignoring the tea that spilled down her top as she forgot not to continue tipping the cup.

"What?" She gasped, eye boggling. "No, I can't be waking up! No! I deliberately did not set out to do any significant, I haven't changed anything, I can't be waking up! No, no, no!"

"_She's waking up!" _This was Shaz's voice now, clearer than it should be on a radio. "_Chris!"_

"_I'll get the doctor… or nurses? Which?"_

"_Both! Chris, hurry, I can see her eyes opening!"_

"No they're not." Alex refused, suddenly aware that she felt woozy and drowsy at once. Her eyes began to close. "You see, they're doing the complete opposite." Her words were slurring. She felt a painful punch in her stomach, and she looked down, realising that this was exactly the place where she had been shot by… Gene. He'd shot her. "I can't go back… leave me alone…"

"_Ah, she is waking. This is a very good sign indeed." _This was a different voice now, but one that Alex has signified as her doctor in 1982. _"Stand clear, she may not be up to speaking when she does arise."_

"No I bloody well won't be." Alex murmured, feeling herself begin to fall. The room around her filled with an unholy bright light, not exactly white but near enough. She definitely was not going to heaven then. "I don't want to leave Molly, please, I'll be okay here… don't… don't let me… don't let me go back…"

Her eyes closed and she felt herself fall backwards, she couldn't stop it. But funnily enough, her fall was cushioned by a bed, which didn't half surprise her and her eyelids flew open to investigate how that had happened. What she was greeted with almost stopped her heart from beating.

A toothy grin was slapped on the face of a terrifyingly happy man and two female's that looked like dogs arses were standing over her. One of the females, presumably a nurse, was sorting something above her head whilst the other patted down her quilt. The toothy man (obviously a doctor) continued to smile goofily until she managed what she hoped was a small smile back. He nodded.

"Welcome back, Alex Drake. You made it, within weeks of your operation. Some might call that a miracle."

"And some might call that bloody bad luck." She coughed out, much to the nurses surprise. But at least the cracked a smile between them, and wondered away.

"Right." The doctor half laughed. "Well, I hope you're comfortable, because you may have to stay around here for a couple of days until your head is sorted out."

"No, I can't stay here." Alex whispered.

"You have too visitors." The doctor ignored her. "Friends of yours, Mr Skelton and Miss Granger?"

"Really?" Alex faked enthusiasm, before shutting her eyes tight once more and thinking over and over again: _take me home, take me home, take me home._

oOoOo

Annie gulped back a couple of nervous tears and entered the file room. Sure enough, he was there where she'd expected him to be. Only she had wished very much that he might've taken his chance and sodded back down south. He really needed to, because what she was about to do was completely despicable.

"Hello." She tried to sound cheery. She sounded strained.

"Hmm." Gene grunted back, still flicking through papers that he didn't really need to be reading.

"So… what are you doing in here?" Annie wondered. "I mean, you don't work here anymore."

"Oh well I am sorry Mrs Stick Up Your Arse." He threw the file behind him, apparently unaware of DCI Bridger's new alphabetical thing. It never used to be so organised back in the 70's.

Annie looked at the man before her. He looked so frail now, different to when she had known him. His clothes were dirty and his hair was everywhere, his eyes darted from one direction to another and nothing seemed to be able to calm him down. And now she had to arrest him. How could she do that to him?

"Mr Hunt…" She began slowly. "…I think you should get out of here. Now."

"Why?" He demanded, walking forward with his hands in his pockets. Trying to intimidate her, but she wouldn't let it work like it used to.

"Just… go to The Railway Arms. Or my home. Anywhere."

"What are you on about?" Gene suddenly looked uncomfortable, and then he registered the look in Annie's eyes and faltered. "They know about it, don't they? Bastards."

"Sshh!" Annie hissed. "Please, just go, pretend I didn't know anything about it, please, I could lose my job."

Gene eyed the doorway, dashing to where it stood slightly ajar. He really did hope no one was passing when she'd said all that. He had enough guilt weighing him down as it was. So he turned back to her and put a warm, gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Cartwright. I reckon Sam's smiling at you from down there."

"Down there?" Annie frowned.

"Oh no, wait," Gene thought for a moment. "Sorry, no, I'm the one going to hell, aren't I?"

oOoOo

Strangely, Gene hadn't felt like having a pint or whiskey. In fact, alcohol seemed the last thing that would sweeten his taste buds right now. They were on to him everywhere. In London, in Manchester, there was no where else for him to run. He was stuck, no place in the universe, no where to hide.

He ended up back at the Tyler's residence, staring at photo of Annie and Sam on their wedding day. It took pride place above the fire, where they both smiled down at him without a care in the world. It was a ruddy shame that all of that got ripped away from them in a single day. Maybe if he'd stuck around, Gene wouldn't have moved to London or met Drakey or shot her, or even have ended up in this mess.

Gene did not wish that he'd never met Alex Drake. God, no.

That's when the phone rang. It made him jump out of his skin so he composed himself and stared at it. Annie wasn't here to answer it, of course, she was doing her job. That damn ringing was annoying him now and it had only been three seconds. It was almost as if it was calling his name, begging him to answer it. Stupid, he knew that, but what else are you supposed to do with a ringing phone except answer it?

So he did. It was Chris.

"Chris?" Gene croaked, almost scared by his familiar voice.

"_Guv? Aw, it worked!" _Chris sounded enthused by something. "_Guv, you'll never believe this!"_

"How the hell did you know I'd be here?" Gene spat.

"_You didn't tell me a number to contact you on, so Shaz told me to think of anyone you might meet up with. I could only think of Annie."_

"Yeha, well." Gene was stirred by his intelligence. "I wasn't here half an hour ago, so… you're lucky I was in. What do you want?"

"_Err, well it's about DI Drake."_

"Christopher, get off the phone."

"_Didn't think you want to talk about her, but honestly, it's good news, Guv."_

"Stop calling me Guv."

"_But it's really good news!" _Chris insisted, so Gene grunted his permission to continue. And when Gene heard what the good news about Bolly-Kecks was, he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his tired lips.


	10. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

**Chapter 10 - Should I Stay Or Should I Go?**

It was an unwelcoming sensation to be walking through that dainty, colourful flat once more. Part of Alex really wanted to slap the TV on and watch a bit of old-time telly, but the other part of her wondered how the hell any of this could have happened. So far, the most she had done since she'd been allowed out of the hospital was pace up and down, trying desperately to work out exactly what was going on and what she needed to do next. But no matter how many times she thought it over, her brain scrambled up and hid under a smock of doubt.

"Right." She said out loud, still moving up and down. She'd done this so much now that a pathway had been worn into the rug to show where she'd been walking. "Okay. So. Starting from the beginning. I was shot. It was definitely 2008. Arthur Layton shot me, i woke up in 1981. I lived here for a while. It was soon 1982. Like life does go on. Then i was shot by Gene Hunt, and i woke up in... 2009. Life had gone on back there too." Alex stopped, closed her eyes in concentration, and then growled loudly. "Why does this have to be so bloody difficult? It's here or there! Just decide, damn it!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door that began quiet and small, before progressing into full-on battering. Alex frowned and jogged over, still in her night gown from her drive from the hospital. Chris and Shaz had taken her home.  
She opened the door to her flat, peeping her head through the gap slowly to see who it was.

"Hiya, ma'am!" It was Shaz, seemingly perk and happy. "Can i come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Alex tutted inside, but allowed the young girl in anyway. There was no point making enemies in this world. "What is it, Shaz?" Now there was a phrase Alex had promised herself she'd never have to say ever again.

Shaz sat on the sofa, straightening the hat on her head. "Chris told me that you were going to back in for work tomorrow."

"Yes i am." Alex nodded firmly. "If you're here to tell me that i can't because i need some rest, then you've wasted your journey..."

"No, no." Shaz smiled dumbly. "Course not. I just needed to tell you that some things have, err, changed around CID."

"Like what?" Alex asked, irritable.

"DCI... i mean, Mr Hunt... doesn't work there no more."

"What?" Alex actually found herself gasping. She'd been so tied up in her own little worried state that she'd forgotten how he'd told her he was on the run. She'd forgotten how he'd suddenly stopped talking to her when she was in her... her coma. She'd forgotten how quickly he'd just disappeared from her life. "Has he been arrested?"

"Not quite." Shaz replied. "He ran away. He hit Ray! He went... i shouldn't say anything, we promised we wouldn't say anything."

"Tell me, Shaz!" Alex was raising her voice now, desperate to know what happened to that foolish man.

"Chris said he rang him, so he might be coming back anyway..." Shaz looked uncomfortable. "You know how i hate secrets."

"Then tell me where he went, and it won't be a secret anymore."

*****

"Mr Hunt, think about this rationally!"

Annie was desperately trying to get Gene to see sense. The man wanted to run back to London to see Alex again, but if he did that then surly he'd be arrested. They'd find him straight away. The prospect of prison didn't seem to scare him, though, for all he could think about was this precious Bolly of his.

"Think about it!" She reasoned as he paced up and down her living room. "If you set foot outside this house, you'll be caught and arrested. Even if you manage to slip past that lot, nearly every Division in Manchester knows about you. After that, there's the whole of London. Don't you think they made sure you wouldn't get away? Surly the Met can't be that incompatant."

"I'm sorry, have you met Chris and Ray?" Gene double-took. "Look, i have to go back. Not just to see her. She has to tell everyone one that i did not bloody shoot her on purpose. Was an honest mistake."

"And what do you think they'll do then?" Annie bit her lip. "Even if you didn't mean to, you still put that woman in hospital! It's a form of bodily harm! Whatever way you look at it, you still shot her."

"I should've been there to see her wake up." Gene snorted. "What was i doing, coming up here?"

"You were seeking home." Annie reassured him. "There was no way you could've stayed in London and there is no way you can go back!"

*****

"What are you doing, ma'am?" Shaz wondered as Alex walked away towards her bedroom. Without an answer, she followed her boss into the room, intruiged by the silence that hung in the air after her question. Once in the room, Shaz was shocked to see Alex throwing clothes into an empty bag hurriedly. "Where you going, are you leaving us?"

"For a very inquizitive and bright young girl, you're sometimes just a little Blonde." Alex snapped, before stopping what she was doing and walking over to her friend. "Oh God, i'm sorry Shaz, i didn't mean that. You ARE intelligent."

"It's okay, ma'am." Shaz answered blandly. "You've just woken from a coma that didn't last as long as it should've done and now you're bouncing about the place like you've only woken from sleep. I guess i thought i should be expecting a more exciting and miraculous answer than just 'off to Manchester'."

"What?" Alex was taken-aback, having not been prepared for attack of sarcastic Granger. "I know it may seem that i've miraculously got better, but i haven't, i can assure you. I still feel woozy, lost and compeltely alone. Maybe i should go find the Guv- "

"He's not that anymore."

" -and bring him back. I can explain to our superiors that he didn't mean to hurt me. Of course he didn't."

Shaz looked to the floor and then back up again. "So... what did he do?"

Alex shook her head and moved back to where she was packing. She continued. Shaz cleared her throat.

"I asked, what did he do?" She repeated, as if somehow maybe Alex hadn't heard her the first time adn she wasn't just ignoring her.

"I was..." Alex began, still packing. "...in trouble. That Jannette woman had a gun pointing at my head. I... i heard a gun shot just as she pushed me away, and thats it. Thats all i know. Next thing, i woke in hospital."

"Oh, c'mon!" Shaz almost had a playful smile on her face. "The whole of CID heard him say those horrible things to your face, like how he'd kill you if you got in his way. Still don't know what all that was about but guess what? He almost did because you were in the way."

"No!" Alex shot her a shapr look. "He did not shoot me on purpose! I'm certain... he... he was trying to get Jannette but i was pushed in the way. He got my accidentally. It's obvious. Didn't anybody see?"

Shaz tilted her head slightly and looked down. "Ray was first on scene but he said you were already on the floor when he got there. Mr Hunt was standing over you with a gun in his hand and you were injured."

"Seems pretty circumstantial to me." Alex muttered.

"So what are you going to do now?" Shaz asked. "He's probably on his way back."

"But what if he's not?"

"I dunno..."

"Hmm." Alex straightened up a little. "At the risk of sounding lame, corny and cheesy all at once... should i stay or should i go?"


	11. Train Station Revelation

**Chapter 11 – Train Station Revelation**

"I'll take the train." Alex decided. She was determined. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to him. She had to see him. She had to get some answers. As far as she was concerned, that bullet had not been intended for her - but she needed to know the truth. What had really happened? Is it true that Gene Hunt would have really gone to his word and shot her there and then just for the sake of pride? It didn't seem a natural instinct for him. He wasn't like that. He wouldn't harm any woman on purpose. This had to be an accident; Alex had to be sure.

"Ma'am, please!" Shaz was following her through Luigi's. "Sleep on it at least! I don't think you're well enough for travel yet. You could get fired! We can't run the station without you anyway."

"You've done alright so far," Alex pointed out. "But i need to know a few things. If that man was innocent, we need to be able to prove it. Since he was the only person at the scene of the crime, he must have the relevant information to stop this madness."

"What if he lies?"

"Why would he lie?"

"To get off the hook!"

"He... he wouldn't lie to me." Alex shook her head, now trudging up the stairs of Luigi's bar and into the cool breeze outside. "And anyway, if i know him, then Gene Hunt is not a criminal. He was born to clean up 'scumbags' and tidy away the 'nonce's'. He was created for the purpose of doing right, and so he cannot, under any circumstance, be falsely accused of such things."

Shaz stopped now, apparently having given up. "Nothing i'm gonna say is gonna stop you, is it?" She asked.

"No." Alex smiled, also halting to turn around a little.

"Fine then." Shaz shrugged. "I give up. I can't follow you all the way to the station."

"And anyway, missus," Alex laughed. "You've got a wedding to attend to. Let me know how that works out."

Shaz smirked, tilted her head but apparently smitten. It was nice for Alex to know that life did really go on after she'd disappeared back to reality. But that was just it, wasn't it? What she had been experiencing before, that was not reality at all. It had been false, wrong. A dream within a dream. All sci-fi and twisted. Annoying, basically. Why couldn't things just go her way for a change? And then Alex took another look at Shaz's face and realised – maybe she was being selfish. Even if they were imaginary constructs, the products of a deranged mind, they still deserved to be just as happy as herself.

*****

She was at the train station. Taxi's cost too much and she knew no one with a car – apart from Ray and his old banger, but she hadn't had time to inform anyone on her sudden desire to travel up north. And a few hours of him singing gratingly to the radio did not seem to her standards.

In the end, the train seemed the natural and obvious answer. Quick, cheaper and much easier to relax in. All that was left was to decide what to do once she got to Manchester. Would there be a big court session, all in favour of Gene Hunt going down? Would she have to fight for him? Because she definitely would.

What if he didn't want to see her? Her own personal studies had shown that people suffering from depression don't want their victims to see them, because of the guilt and pain that tears them inside. What if he just sends her back again? Alex shuddered at the thought of rejection. She didn't want to be turned away. He couldn't go on living his life in the shadows – if that indeed was what he was doing. It was just a guess from the information Shaz had given her.

The train slowly came to a stop, the train that she needed to board to get back to Manchester. She stepped forward confidently, moving towards one of the cabins. There was a huddled of people silhouetted behind it, too many wanting to get off all at once so she would just have to wait. Patience is a virtue, her mother told her once when she was 7 years old.

Screw that.

The doors slid open carelessly, and Alex began to barge through the crowd, apologising but with such ignorance that it could actually be taken as an offence. To save face, Alex stared at the floor throughout the entire experience. She wouldn't be pinned as violent or impatient, this was an emergency for Christ's Sake! And then what felt like a brick wall slammed against her (or was she the one who ran into it?). Alex muttered her 'sorry'.

"Oi, watch it, or I'll break yer neck!" Came the response of the wall. Alex knew that voice, and she didn't need any amount of time to try and recognise it. Instead, she leapt up onto the wall, dragging it out of the crowd in a frenzied and warm hug. The wall instantly stiffened.

"You don't have to be sorry." Alex muffled into his familiar coat, hoping that he heard her. There was something wrong. It smelt different.

Gene Hunt had not returned her hug yet. She let go and looked into his tired eyes.

He did not look like the same man he had once been.


	12. Giving Up

**Chapter 12 - Giving In**

Alex couldn't stop staring at him. His expression was blank, no hint of emotion, nothing to tell her that she had been missed all this time. In fact, he looked displeased somehow. Why wasn't he overjoyed that she was alive and well? Or maybe she was being too pig-headed... perhaps he hadn't missed her after all. Maybe he'd been busy with running from the law, spending too much time wondering if the coppers weer after him than if his little Bolly-Kecks was up and about yet.

"Gene." Alex tried, taking a step back to examine his condition. Hair had clearly not been taken care of, his golden locks now resembled a nest, untidy and dirty brown. His clothes hadn't been washed, she presumed they were the same as they had been before the shooting. His eyes - oh those mysterious eyes - had been replaced with glass shells that didn't feel, didn't love. They weren't passionate or devoted. They were purely there for vision purposes. No other reason.

"Gene?" She tried again, trying to ignore it all. "Please, if you do one thing tonight, just speak to me. I need to know that you're not blaming yourself for... because it wasn't your fault, it wasn't. I forgive you, no matter what. How could i not...?" He still didn't speak, but finally there was movement. The bow of his head. And then the flicker of his arm as he reached out quickly and grabbed her, pulling her furiously across the station. "Gene!" She shrieked, shocked. "Please! Stop this! Let me go..." He did. Alex patted herself down and looked about, realising that he'd simply taken her to somewhere quieter.

"Dosey plonk." He muttered quickly, apparently out of breath suddenly. "You want me to get arrested? I'm hidin', Bolls. And... err, by the way..." He leaned in closer to her face, so close that his breath prickled at her own lips. This was a test. She stood her ground. But there was no way that she could... she had come back from her own world for this, if there was one thing she could do it would be to give in to all of her weaknesses... especially this one...

It turned out, she didn't need to give in. Because the conclusion to his 'by the way...' happened to be the pressing of his lips against hers, soft at first, exploring, maybe even asking permission. He stopped as quickly as he had begun, pulling back only half an inch enough so that his eyes could meet hers and find out what his punishment would be for this lack of control and disregard for her feelings.  
It was seconds until Alex reacted to this, ignoring one of her urges to slap his little face off and instead returning his favour. She lifted her chin and continued his quest, allowing his mouth to take over hers. Oh, how it was sweet. And then...

"DCI Gene Hunt, you're nicked!"

"Yer what?" Gene growled, feeling his arms being pulled behind him, the cold cuffs clutching his hands together roughly. The two coppers who had spotted him looked pleased with themselves, fuddling for warrants. Alex shook her head as she realised that the two PC's were people that they knew, people that they used to trust in. People that should know Gene Hunt enough to realise that he wasn't the sort of man who would consciously shoot any woman.

"You can't do this to him!" She shreiked, higher than she had meant to, and tried to pull him away from their grip. Oe of the coppers, PC Jackson, got hold of her by her shoulders and frowned.

"Well you of all people should know better." He told her. "Look, ma'am, we'll take him away and get you back to the hospital. You're obviously in need of medical attention still. This is the man who hurt you, remember?"

Alex looked down. She'd given up on trying to scream Gene's name as she had been doing all the way through Jackson's speech. The other one, PC Tipton, had already taken him into a dodgy 80's box police car and was driving away. It was almost as if Gene himself had given up on trying to save himself. Especially from the state he'd been in when he'd exited that train. This wasn't right at all - he wasn't like that normally.

She coughed her answer. "Yes, he did hurt me." Then she tried looking into Jackson's eyes to plead. "Please, don't do this, you haven't heard my statement yet! Were there any witnesses? There were no witnesses, I'm the only person who can tell you what happened. Because i was there!" Alex stopped quickly, remembering how she had no idea exactly what had happened due to lack of memory. But she couldn't let Gene down. She knew inside her that he couldn't have done it on purpose. "I was not a victim. It was misfortune. That's all."

"Look, i wish i could believe that, but..."

"Take me to the station, forget the hospital. Just let me make my statement. Before you send him down." One last puppy-dog look. "Please."

Jackson sighed, looking down, and then back at the other people from the train who had gathered in a crowd to see what the arrest was all about and two ooh and ah where necessary. He turned back to Alex. "Okay."

oOoOo

"Detective Inspector Alexandra Drake, what can you recollect about the night in question?"

She bit her lip. This was the hard part. Trying to remember what had actually happened and how she would convince them that she wasn't just making it up. What if Gene had told them any different? What if she gets it completely wrong? They'd know she was lying. She could be arrested for wasting police time as well. For lying to them. And Gene. He'd get it much, much worse.

Alex tried to think of the last thing she remembered. Jenette.

"...that awful woman." Alex shuddered as she told her story. "She was holding me, i remember that so well. That gun pressed against my head... she was screaming about money. I couldn't hear her properly because..." She decided to miss out the bit about the hospital bleeps and coming back to 2008. "... because i was so shocked and a little scared. Gene was trying to help me, he was aiming his gun at her."

"He was going to kill her?" The acting DCI raised an eyebrow in a disapproving manner.

"No, no!" Alex stopped him from making the wrong assumption. "No, he was just trying to scare her out of it, throw her off course. But it wasn't working so... he had to shoot. But he missed and hit me instead." There. That seemed the sensible way to go. A bit of a shit idea, but it could happen.

"You mean to say he 'missed' a shot, even though he is a trained Detective Cheif Inspector and has never missed a target to date?"

Alex smiled sheepishly. "Yes...?"

oOoOo

Well it was obvious where Alex needed to be now. Gene Hunt had been taken away to another station to be held in their cells until he was charged, because they didn't want the case to be liberated by her return to Fenchurch East. It seemed there was no way that the acting DCI would believe her flimsy statement without any real evidence. It was all circumstantial. There was only one person now who could help.

Jenette.


	13. The Last Hope

**Chapter 13 - The Last Hope**

The flat seemed grotty and disgusting but Alex knew that she wouldn't find Jennette in her brother's garage. She'd be in hiding by now, but her address was on police files. Alex had it all planned out - she'd be at home, desperate to tell something the terrible truth and that's when super inspector Drake would walk in and say that everything would be alright. She'd confess at the station and Gene would be released. It all seemed a little easy, but Alex didn't care. In her head, it was a good plan. It would get Gene back.

Ever since that kiss - she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him.

Alex shook the demons from her mind and walked with confidently strolled to the front door on the third floor of the block. The red paint was peeling off and the window was cracked. Alex knocked hard on the wood three times and then waited. Shadows moved from within, and there was the faint sound of mumbling. A womans voice that Alex didn't recognise and the shrill accented one of Jenettes'. One of the shadows became bigger in the glass until it reached the door and it opened slowly.

The chain lock was on, an eye peeped from behind the door like it was a sheild, and narrowed on Alex. "Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Is Jenette there?" Alex tried, realising that this was someone else, someone older.

"I'm not saying anything till you tell me who you are." The woman was gettign angry, protective.

"Look, i know she is in there, i could hear you two whispering."

There was a fumbling noise, and the door slammed shut abruptly, before swinging open again minus the chain. Jenette was stood there in trade mark leather and a feathery hair style. The other woman was there too, with a fag in one hand and bright red lipstick painted across wrinkled lips. She was one of those old tarts that you'd see with mini skirts and crop tops on, waiting by street lamps for handsome young toy boys to pass by.

"I thought it was you." Jennette scowled. "I'd recognise your voice any day of the week."

"And i, yours." Alex raised an eyebrow before pushing past them both to come in.

"I didn't realise you were awake yet." Jennette continued dispite the rude entrance, and sat beside where Alex had chosen to plonk herself - on a scabby old settee that felt too ricketty to support any weight. "It hasn't been very long, what a miracle."

"So everybody keeps saying." Alex nodded. The other was standing in the doorway of the living room now, keeping a watchful eye over them both and sucking on her cancerous cigarette like it was a sweet. "I've come here for a reason, Jenette, not a nice little chat."

"Didn't think so." She mused. "So what is it? What's got your knickers in such a twist?"

"I think you know. You're my last hope." Alex pursed her lips. "See, as it happens, my DCI is about to be sent down for attempted murder when we know full well what really happened that day."

"Yeah, he shot you, i saw him."

"No! He was trying to... he was aiming for you."

"Oh and that's much better, is it? Either way he's going down for a long, long time. Get used to it."

oOoOo

Gene Hunt was in a prison cell. The Gene Genie had lost his groove. The Manc Lion had lost his roar. But at least he'd managed to do the one thing he'd craved for all this time. He'd tasted Drakey's lips, found out if she felt the same why, but it was all too late by now. He was going down for this, and perhaps maybe that was best. He'd tried running awy from his troubles like a coward and that hadn't worked. He'd tried confronted them and now look where he was. Of course, he deserved it. At the end of the day, he'd hurt Bolly. He'd caused her pain. Anyone who did that deserved a lot worse than prison.

But something told him that this wasn't the end. She wasn't going to let this go without a fight.


	14. Confessions

**Chapter 14 - Confessions**

"All I can say is to think about it at least. Please." Alex encouraged as Jennette's ugly friend began to throw her out of the door with a snarl on her face that reminded her of a bull dog. "I think you'll feel different if you just think about this. I promise you, you would be doing the right thing."

"No, the right thing would be not getting herself locked up!" The bull dog exclaimed wih a last push that sent Alex onto the balcony outside the flat. "Don't listen to her, Jen, she's mental."

Jennette had not said a word since her bossy friend had lifted Drake from her seat and showed her out in a rather rude manner. The door slammed shut before Alex could protest. Instead, she cursed and leant against the railings behidn her, banging her palms against the metal several times before turning to go. That's when she heard the click of a door opening and the sound of her name being called quietly. Alex turned, seeing Jennette stood with slumped shoulders, her eyes pleading in some way.

"Yes?" Alex replied, surprised by this.

"Firstly i'm sorry for my new room mate. She only my neighbour but she's staying over for a few weeks till i get back on track. She's really motherly, and nice when you get to know her."

"I'm sure she is." Alex breathed.

"Anyway, i just wanted to say..." Jennette stopped, paused for breath, collecting her thoughts before continuing. "Look, i think we need to talk somewhere else. I... it wasn't meant to happen like this, i wasn't really gonna shoot you, i just wanted me cash. And then he actually fired! It went wrong. I'm sorry." She began to sob loudly. Alex did not know what to say.

*****

The station was the obvious choice for a private conversation, but taking Jennette through to the interveiw room proved difficult at first. Viv raised an eyebrow even though he knew nothing accurate yet, and Shaz had to hold back Chris before he flipped out and attacked her. Apparently the not hitting girls rule didn't count when it concerned the well-being of a popular father-figure DCI like Gene. In the end, Chris resolved to muttering obcenities under his breath and shaking his head like Ray would. Shaz apologised but in a weird, hissed kind of tone, like she really didn't mean it. Of course Jennette wasn't loved around here.

"I should've seen that coming." She almost laughed as she sat in the chair opposite Alex. "Not everyone's favourite gun herelder, considering i almost got you killed and now their beloved Mr Hunt is rotting in a cell. Cruel world, isn't it, DI Drake?"

"If you came here to gloat, then you can walk out now." Alex smiled in a sickly-sweet way. "What is it you wanted to tell me? Is this a confession or did you fake the tears and needed a quick thrill before supper?"

"This isn't a confession." She shrugged. "I've got nothing to confess. All i wanted to say is that i did not mean for you to get hurt, i was never gonna shoot you. Hostage taking, typical reponse is to give the gun bearer what she wants, not blow your DI's stomach to bits."

"Stop joking around." Alex shuddered just thinking about the feeling of being shot. Oh God, hardly in her prime and already been shot and almost killed twice. Pushing that thought aside, she powered through. "Now do you think you can tell a court what really happened?"

"I'll be done for being part of the whole damn thing. For holding a gun to your head. For fleeing the scene." She tutted. "Not much in it for me, is there."

"Why are you here, then?" Alex couldn't help the pitch her voice was rising too. She felt like crying.

Then there was a knock at the door and Chris entered, poking his head round and eyeing the contents of the room. He held up a chocolate box. "Ma'am?" Alex grimaced and walked over to him.

"What is it, and can't it wait?"

"It's for you, ma'am." He whispered, slowly. "Don't open it. It's a present from me. Don't open it till she's gone."

"What?" The box was placed in Alex's hands, and Chris whipped out the door leaving her dumbstruck. But then again, it was probably the least she expected from him. Chris had always been one for doing random and pointless things at the wrong time. A little taken-aback, Alex returned to her seat and put the box down.

"What was that all about?" Jennette eyed her suspiciously.

"I... i honestly don't know." Alex resisted the urge to smile and tapped the box. "I'd like to think it's a 'welcome back' gift. Since i've woken."

"Oh." Jennette frowned. "Okay..."

"Yeah. So, where were we?"

"You were trying to convince me that standing up in court and telling the judge that i held you at gun point and was part of Operation Rose was a good thing. And i was saying that it wasn't, but i'm sorry that i made your DCI miss that shot."

"Miss the shot?" Alex queried.

"Yeah. Don't you remember anything?" Jennette sighed. "Look. I didn't want to hurt you, but i did fire one off at Hunt. He ducked and tried to hit me back at the same time, so his aim got all buggered up and the bullet landed in your gut."

"I was right then." Alex laughed automatically. "I knew he didn't shoot me on purpose, i just didn't know how."

"Oopsie daisy." Jennette faked a shocked look. "But how you gonna prove it? Cos i am not going to tell anyone. You can stuff your chances with me, lass. I work for me only. Got that? For all i care, Hunt can die in prison."

*****

Alex didn't have another plan. Jennette had walked away from that interview with a clearer conscience but no confession, which meant the whole ordeal had been for nothing. Wasted time, wasted energy. Gene was never going to come back now. Alex had failed him.

She sat at her desk with reluctance, unsure whether she could continue an existence without him being here all the time. The box of chocolates had never seemed so tempting - comfort food. She lifted the lid to the box quickly, ready to snatch the first one she saw... only to find now chocolates in there. She reached in and picked up the black object inside.

It was a tape recorder.

She smiled. Everything Jennette had said in the room since Chris had walked in was on tape. Everything.

Alex looked up at Chris, who was looking back with a dumb grin stuck to his face. Maybe he wasn't so random and stupid afterall.


	15. Getting On Board

**Chapter 15 - Getting On Board**

Alex didn't think she had let go of Chris in at least five maybe ten minutes. She couldn't stop hugging this now amazing creature, who had definitely gained a higher status in her book of respect. Although he didn't return the embrace, instead choosing the lengthen his arms out like a robot, he was still smiling and winking at where Shaz laughed in her chair.

"You have no idea what this means to me, Chris." Alex breathed into his denim jacket. "You'll be getting much higher praise from now on, i promise."

"Just doin' me job, ma'am." He replied. Alex nodded and let him go, holding him out at arms length in order to give him an appreciative nod. He nodded back and she turned away, clapping her hands together once and grabbing the tape recorder quickly. She didn't want to forget that, now, did she? She popped the tape out and licked the corner of her lips.

"Do you think i should listen to it first?" She asked. "I don't remember exactly what she said, i don't want to look like a complete idiot when i hand it in to the Super."

"You can't do that anyway!" Another voice entered the conversation, the gruff and slightly peeved voice of one Ray Carling. His brutal tones made Alex jump; she had not heard his voice since before the shooting. It surprised her a little, almost as if she had forgotten his existence in this world. With a roll of her eyes, Alex turned back towards the direction of his voice, and cocked her head when she saw him staring back.

"Why not?" She asked him, now unsure whether or not he had been around before. Maybe he was one of those crazy dreams she'd been having... only Chris and Shaz had been heard over radios during her deeper coma... no, that was insane. Of course Ray had been there before.

"'Cos it wasn't a proper police interview, worrit?" He scutinised in his usually sneery voice, so much so that Alex finally believed she knew him from pre-deep coma. "You didn't tell anyone you were doin' it an' you got no reason to 'av taken 'er in."

"She offered!"

"Yeah but the Super won't see it that way." Shaz said slowly, agreeing. "I don't think this is going to work."

Chris looked deflated just as much as Alex did, probably depressed that his ultra amazing plan that he'd actually thought of by himself had not worked out alright at all. Seeing this, Alex threw her arms round him once again and clutched him tightly.

"You did a fantastic job, Chris." She assured him. "Unlike some people round here. Ray, where were you when Gene needed your help?"

He went quiet now, looking to the floor and tapping the ask from his cigarette onto his desk carelessly. Alex bored her eyes into him, seeking out a confession. She did not actually know what had gone off previously, but something about the way he reacted to the mention of Gene proved to her that his loyalties had wavered incredibly out of favour. Chris even shuffled away towards his own chair, slumping down miserablly and letting Shaz come through his hairs gently with her fingers.

"Well, Carling?" Alex snapped.

"Doin' me job." He answered back quietly. "Jus'... doin' me job."

"And why did you not believe your old collegue, old friend, _father figure_, if you will, when he told you that it had all been a misunderstanding?"

"He didn't." Ray shrugged. "He didn't tell me nothin'." He sighed his usual sigh and took a drag of his fag. "I jus' saw you dyin' on the floor an' his gun hoverin' over yer body. I guess... i guess i dint wanna think 'bout you bein' dead an' i wanted an explanation. When he refused arrest it was easy to ignore 'im."

"Oh..." Now it was Alex's turn to stare at the floor. "...so you do care about me? I'm sorry, Ray. I didn't realise. I... I shouldn't have jumped to such an assumption. Please forgive me."

"Forgiven." He shrugged.

"Good." Alex nodded. "Now i need all of your help. Is there any way you can ignore the past and ignore what you saw, Ray? Can you get on board?"

He gulped and nodded. "Okay. I'm on board."

"Excellent." Alex grinned. "Time to release an innocent man. Is there anyone we can show this tape to who won't just crush our hopes with stupid rules about interrigations?"

"Well..." Shaz looked at her watch with a crooked smile. "You do realise that Mr Hunt's court session is only two hours away?"

"Oh, brilliant!" Chris nodded eagerly.

Alex bit her lip. "So what, i just storm into the court room and demand they listen to an undocumented interview that no one else knows about?"

"Say the right words in the right places..." Ray mused. "... they might not even bother askin' yer how you got it."


	16. Important Letters & Heartbreaking Notes

**Chapter 16 - Important Letters and Heartbreaking Notes**

As it turned out, Alex Drake had not been home since her mad dash to the train station. Her key slipped into the hole easily and she unlocked the door. All she wanted was some time to think, she only had - a glance to her wall clock - one and a half hours to figure out exactly what it was she would say. Scratch that. It would take half an hour getting there. She was running out of time. With a heavy heart, she walked slowly towards the kitchen counter. There were unopened envelopes on the side, a package, and a small note. The note was the first thing that Alex picked up.

_You've got a lot to open, ma'am! This is everything Luigi picked up since you were in your coma. Happy reading!  
Big hugs, Shaz xxx_

A small smile leaked through Alex's sorrow as she folded the note and put it in her tight jean pocket. She didn't even know why she felt so down all of a sudden. A few minutes ago, she was ready for the fight, ready to release Gene of his burden. She had even managed to get Ray round to seeing things her way. Now she felt that there was no time. How would she even bring the evidence forward in court? Just walk in and start a long drawn out speech? There was too little time to prepare and no reasonable way of doing it anyway. With a sigh, Alex moved onto the next few envelopes - bills, rent, advertisments. Then there was a thin slip of paper in one. It looked like to had been torn from a notebook hurriedly. The writing was scrawly and rushed.

_Bolly. Just a goodbye note cos i'm off up to manchester and doubt i'll be back when you're reading this. I guess its for the best. You don't want me around when you're well. Just don't tell the Super, don't wanna be found. Thought you'd like to know. Just been at the hospital - Chris and Shaz are covering for me too. Tell Ray i'm sorry i shoved him but i would do it again if i have to. Guess thats all i wanted to tell you.  
Love you. Always have, you posh tart.  
Gene_

That's when Alex broke down into tears. She really had to do something about his situation. He loved her. He had always loved her. This wasn't just plain lust like she'd imagined all along. This was love!

There was just one more letter to read before she would wonder blindly into the court room.

_Miss Alexandra Drake..._

As she read, Alex's eyes lifted into a mixture of joy and displeasure. The courts - they wanted her as a witness. They had discovered that she had woken up and wanted her in the court room when it all kicked off.

Alex grabbed her leather coat, patted the pocket to check that the tape was still there and ran from the flat.


	17. Anticipation

**Chapter 17 - Anticipation**

"Well i didn't dare go." Shaz shrugged, but her nochalent movement was filled with tension. She placed a coffee cup beside her and propped her tired head up by her elbow. "Started a few hours ago. I can't watch, i'm too scared. What would we do if he didn't get found not guilty? I'm surprised you didn't go."

This question was directed at Ray Carling, who was eating buscuits by himself at his own desk. He also shrugged off some tension, and shoved another digestive in his mouth. "Well Drake int 'ere. Guessin' she's gone to watch the show."

"It's not a show." Shaz frowned, taking a sip of her hot drink. "This is serious. Anyway, she's got that tape thingy, hasn't she? Proves his innocence, doesn't it?"

Both Chris and the moustached man beside him shrugged. It seemed to be the only thing that this team could do right now. Their not-really-the-guv-but-i-guess-he-is-right-now wasn't in either, he was watching the trial at a safe distanced seat. Probably hoping that Gene was sent down for a very long time, so that he could keep his job. Otherwise it was back to the old station for him. Everyone wanted a piece of Fenchurch East. It was central to all of London's crimes and they always got their man. But that wasn't the point. Gene was innocent and had to be let off.

"What if it doesn't work?" Chris wondered. His mind suddenly flew off, his imagination finding a dark little area of his brain where the possibility of no Gene Hunt was just too real...

_"Gene Hunt is guilty, say's all over the news... yeah, he shot that Drake woman. And she got made the DCI of Fenchurch East. It's not the same, but i guess it works. No, she made them all work twice as hard as before. And she's insane, nearly had them killed on many occasion due to ramblings of the future. Maybe it's because the love of her life is in prison doing time for shooting her... what life is that, eh?"_

"I don't wanna think about that." Chris decided. "I bet he'll get off. It's the Guv, he's got through worse than this."

"True." Ray pointed at his friend with a raise of an eyebrow. "Remember that time he nearly got done for murder? Wasn't even him, cheeky buggers."

"Really?" Shaz was surprised by this revelation. "God that is bad. Maybe he will get through it then. I can't imagine fighting crime without him..."

_"You know when DCI Hunt was sent in prison because he shot his DI? Turns out that station needed him more than anyone realised. All under his sodden spell. Christopher Skelton went off the rails with grief and that very DI, Alex Drake, killed herself under the depression of it all. I bet he's stewing in his cell right now... serves him right... doesn't it?"_

"Chris, come here." Shaz beckoned him, and he came. She embraced him tightly. "Don't get too upset if things take a turn for the worst, will you? I don't want to lose you too."

"I won't." Chris was confused, but he had learnt a long time ago to agree with woman when they seemed to be talking nonsense.

"I don't reckon he'll go down for it." Ray smirked.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Cos i know him better than you do." Ray insisted. "And anway, he's the Guv. No one can run this station better than him..."

_"Fenchurch East was closed yesterday. Just wasn't doing it's job as good as it used to. Some say it's because Gene Hunt isn't there anymore. No one felt like working anymore. I know... it's such a shame. Some of them are out of jobs now. And a young couple had their wedding to look forward to... guess that's cancelled now. No more jobs for the hard-working men... now, is that wrong or what?"_

"They wouldn't do that to him." Ray decided. "No way."

So they sat there in silence, all thinking of the horrors of life without Gene Hunt: New managment, death, unemployment. It's funny how one man made such an imprint on his colleagues. It's funny how things could spiral out of control without him to look up to. Gene Hunt in prison? That would be as wrong as Sunday Dinner minus the gravey. It was a long time till anyone spoke. Ray had moved towards the kitchen doorway, smoking a cigerette and shaking his right leg in anticipation. Chris was sat opposite Shaz, just watching her eyelids flicker. She was tired of the waiting. Scared too, probably.

The doors opened, and everyone jumped from where they were to stare at the newcomer. It was Alex Drake.

"What is it?" Shaz shouted immediately, as her friends face was illegibal.

Alex half smiled, and sighed.

"Yeah...?" Ray rushed her for more information.

"Okay, okay..." Alex stroked some hair back and sat at her desk. "I've got some good news... and some bad news."


	18. The Bad News

**Chapter 18 - The Bad News**

Alex continued her reserved silence, playing with the objects on her desk to keep herself busy. The others were staring at her, all stunned that she didn't seem to want to give up any more information. Ray sighed, impatient with it all whilst Chris appeared to be glad for the pause (all of this was playing havoc with his brain). Shaz moved towards Alex and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ma'am?" She began. "I've always respected you so don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you're being a bit... well, unfair, really. You need to tell us what's going on. We're all very worried."

"Oh. Yes. Sorry." Alex nodded. "So here's the good news... I made it to court in time. I played them my tape when i was on the stand. They listened. I pleaded my case. Gene looked happy to see me, i think."

"Is that the good news, that's it?" Ray snorted. "What's happened to the Guv?"

"If you let me finish!" Alex screeched, rather too loudly. "Look, the jury obviously took in what i said because... he was found not guilty of attempted murder."

"Yes!!!" Ray hissed, the start of cheers and chants from CID. He high-fived Chris, Shaz snogged Chris, Chris whooped happily and the rest of the team erupted in applause.

"Wait!" Alex stopped them. "I said he was found not guilty of _attempted murder._ He was, however... found indefinitely guilty of hiding from the law."

Silence ensued, until Chris gulped and dared to speak. "What does this mean?"

"It means that he has to do 2 years in prison." Alex told them all, a lump forming in her throat. "He won't be back for a long time. I'm sorry." She collapsed into tears.

"Ma'am, it's not your fault!" Shaz insisted. "You didn't cause any of this!"

"I know, i know that, but he told me to stay away and i didn't! If i had, then maybe that stupid cow, Jeanette, would not have tried to kill me. Maybe then, Gene would not have missed the shot and hurt me instead. Maybe then he wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't think like that."

"But i can't help it." Alex concluded. "And what makes it worse, is that i know what I'm missing. He loves me, and i need to see him now."

Unsurprised by this revelation, Shaz continued to sooth her teacher. "I'm very sorry, ma'am. But there's always prison visits."

Alex looked up sharply. "Yes. You're exactly right."

oOoOo

Perhaps this was going to be the hardest part of the next two years; the first time she would have to walk through into this room and see him staring back at her from behind glass. And the decor wasn't exactly inviting neither. Nothing about this place made Alex want to have to remember her time here, but she knew that if she didn't then the memory of Gene's smile would disappear forever. She couldn't bear the thought of her last image of his face being the way it twisted with grief after being told he would be jailed for two years.

It wasn't until she sat down and saw his smile that Alex knew she could get through this. It would be easier from now on, just knowing that he loved her. Just knowing that her very presence was the one thing keeping him hopeful...

"Ey-up, Bolly-kecks." He smirked a little. "How you been doin'?"

"Oh, you know. Great." Alex answered, nodding. "Yourself?"

"Holdin' up." He replied.

There was a silence, and Alex felt that unbearable pain once again. She decided she had to do something about it before it ate them both up inside. "I got your note."

"Note?" He looked genuinly confused.

Alex laughed a little. "You probably can't remember. It was before you left London, when you headed up to Manchester. You posted a note through my door."

Gene tensed and eased back. Alex looked him up and down at this point. He was wearing a white vest top and black pants, presumably the black jumper behind his chair was also part of his outfit. It was less dramatic and inspiring as his usual suit, made him look like a criminal. He leaned forward once again, apparently recovered from his initial reaction towards Alex having read his scribbled note. "And?"

"And..." Alex thought of her answer carefully. "...and it makes just about as much sense as that kiss you gave me at the train station."

Gene looked down shamefully, now wondering if everything had been a mistake. The way she had just said that... it sounded like she found it all a mystery. It had, afterall, come out of the blue. Since she'd arrived they'd argued and he'd pretended to dislike her ways and when he finally rolled down his emotional barrier and let his true feelings out, it must've come as a shock to her. He didn't look up for another minute.

"Gene?" Her soft accent lifted his head and he looked at her. She was grinning at him. "Gene, I made perfect sense. Don't look so glum – I let you kiss me, i didn't slap you away, doesn't that mean anything? I battled for you in court, I came to visit you. Can't you understand what i'm saying?"

"What." He said it, he didn't have a questioning tone.

Alex was beaming now. "Gene- look, i'm just going to admit this even though it will rock my world completely and i will not know what to do- I love you too."


	19. Two Years LaterTwo Halves of Alex Drake

**And here's the final installment! Sorry it took so long, had many exams to do. This is it, Refuge is officially... over. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 19 - Two Years Later/Two Halves Of Alex Drake**

Alex Drake was waiting impatiently at the gates, a wrapped up bottle of whiskey in her hand, neck stuck out in a search for her man. Her heels were useless against the growing crowds; these people were just like her, awaiting a loved one to come out of prison. It felt strange to be stood here in the cold, waiting for a man that she had been visiting for two years. Would it be odd not talking through glass with a phone? Would everything return to normal? What was going to happen?

oOoOo

All of Alex's questions were answered at once, later that night in her apartment. She had driven Gene home in silence, both just grinning with the freedom that they felt. Their first stop had been to the station, where Gene had been revoked. Oddly enough, all he did was nod and walk away, hands in pockets. Alex had expected him to fight for his job, but instead he simply accepted the downfall; almost as if he was ready now. She had done nothing to comfort him because he didn't need comforting. He was smiling and walking with pride in his steps.

Next stop, they of course ended up at Luigi's. Ray was there, knocking back enough drinks for everyone and singing victory rhymes in Gene's honour, never thinking to stop calling him Guv. Chris and Shaz were there too, now complete with rings and a child. It hadn't been much of a surprise to Gene because Alex had warned him about the new Skelton family. Georiga, she was called, the little bundle of joy who was almost approaching toddler years by now.

And then after the celebrating and sorrowing over jobs and relationships lost, Alex took Gene's hand and led him up to her apartment where she showed him the bed and told him to make himself comfortable.

His hand travelled slowly up her exposed leg whilst his other stayed firmly placed on her arse. Not at one point did his lips feel like strangers to her, so she allowed the intrusion and let her own hands touch his face, his hair, his strong arms, his chest. This was what she had been waiting for. This was her reward for sticking by him. And yet the best was still to come.

oOoOo

Alex slowly rose from her bed, combing her bed-hair through her fingers and looking over to where Gene was layed to make sure that it hadn't been a dream. He was there, alright, still snoozing and looking thinner than two years ago. She decided that she would make him breakfast fit for a Cheif Inspector (just because the title had been taken away from him didn't mean he was still DCI at heart).

She looked in the mirror and smiled. And then she saw something in the corner of her eye; a flicker from the TV in the other room, reflected in the glass. She walked into the room and saw as the TV turned itself on, tuned into a program and turned up the volume.

Molly was on screen. She looked unhappy.

"_Mum..."_ She whispered.

There was no answer, so Alex croaked out a reply. "Yes. Yes, Molly, I'm so sorry I left you, I'm here, I am."

"_Mum..."_

"I'm here! I sorry! But it wasn't really home, was it? It wasn't really you..."

"_Mum..."_

"Oh, Molly..."

"_But mum!"_

Alex looked up from her hands where she had been sobbing and saw that Molly's expression was now more of anger and rejection. She turned and the camera zoomed out to reveal that Alex was also on screen too, in the background, looking annoyed and very modern.

"_No, Molly." _TV Alex was saying. _"I'm not getting you a puppy. For God's sake, I've just got out of a coma! Perspective, Mols. Yeah?"_

"_Oh okay, mum, but I really do want one. I'm going to school now."_

"_Okay. Bye, sweetheart." _And as Molly skipped from the scene, TV Alex seemed to look into Alex's eyes, and they both mirrored each others image by creeping forward towards the screen. They both frowned and they both blinked twice.

"I'm there too..." They said in unison. And then the TV flickered off.


End file.
